


Highway to Hell

by timewarp



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/F, Fantasy, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewarp/pseuds/timewarp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural AU. Sarah is a hunter who finds herself in a sticky situation. Help arrives in the form of Cosima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> All errors are mine. I have not watched Supernatural in a while so please forgive any Supernatural related mistakes. Let me know if you find any errors or think any characterization is inconsistent/ooc.

Sarah had been driving for what it seemed like forever. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently.  
  
“Come on, come on,” she muttered quietly. The radio blared loudly coupled with the car horns blasting did not help Sarah’s bad mood the slightest.  
  
It was around eleven at night when Sarah pulled up to the bar’s parking lot. It was a rundown place with the stench of cigarettes and booze that could even be smelled from the outside. The sign said “Harvelle’s Roadhouse.” From the outside, it appeared to be a typical redneck bar but the inside revealed something much different.  
  
Sarah got out of her car or at least tried to. She slammed against the car door with her shoulder a few times before the car door would actually open. She rubbed her shoulders angrily and got out of the car with as much dignity as she could. Sarah raked her fingers through her hair and sighed wearily. It had been a long day.  
  
She opened the doors to the bar and immediately headed towards the counter. There, the barman was rubbing the counter with a filthy rag. There wasn’t a lot of people in the bar tonight, Sarah noticed.  
  
“Shot of whiskey please,” she said to the barman. He nodded knowingly and went to fetch her drink. She sat down on one of the chairs and rested her head on her hands, rubbing her temples.  
  
“Your whiskey, Sarah,” the barman said, sliding her drink across the counter. Sarah caught it in her hands and took a long gulp. He chuckled, “Long day, eh?”  
  
“Oh yeah,” she replied. The barman nodded.  
  
“So what brings you here tonight?”  
  
Sarah sighed. “I’m looking to see if I can find anyone who can help me with something,” she grimaced. “It involves Wendigos.”  
  
“Wendigos?” The barman asked incredulously. “As in plural?”  
  
Sarah nodded. He whistled.  
  
“No wonder you need help then. Lucky for you, there happens to be someone here tonight who I think could help.” Sarah quirked up an eyebrow.  
  
“Who then?” She asked.  
  
The barman nodded. He turned around and craned his neck over Sarah. “Oi, Cosima!” He yelled towards the direction of the pool table. Sarah turned around to see a woman her age along with two other tough looking guys that towered over the woman. The woman was currently focused on the pool balls.  
  
“Yeah?” The woman yelled back while hitting the white cue ball with the pool stick. There was a loud smacking sound as the white cue ball made contact with the other cue balls. There was a groaning sound and one of the tough looking guys handed the woman, who Sarah assumed was named Cosima, a wad of cash. Cosima took it triumphantly and walked victoriously to where Sarah and the barman were. Sarah made an impressed whistle.  
  
“Nicely done,” she said.  
  
Cosima smiled at her. “Thanks.” She looked at the barman. “You called?” Gesturing towards him.  
  
He nodded and jerked his head towards Sarah’s direction. “Sarah here needs help and I figured you’d be up to it.”  
  
Cosima looked back at Sarah. She shrugged. “Well, first things first. I’m Cosima.” She extended her hand out towards Sarah. Sarah took her hand and shook it.  
  
“Sarah,” she replied. The barman nodded and walked off to greet some customers that had just come in. Cosima took the seat next to Sarah and sat down. Now that Cosima was closer, Sarah took in Cosima’s appearance. Cosima had dreadlocks tied back into a bun of sorts and sported black glasses. She wore a red jacket with a form fitting black shirt underneath. She was wearing tight black pants. She looked oddly similar to Sarah herself which Sarah found slightly strange but she didn’t question it. In contrast, Sarah was wearing a black leather jacket with black skinny jeans with boots.  
  
Cosima cocked her head to one side. “So what did you need help with?”  
  
Sarah sighed. “A few days ago, I was looking into some disappearances. Campers who had gone missing, that sort of thing. Turns out its Wendigos.” She grimaced. “Three of them to be exact. I almost took out one but it nearly cost me my life.” Sarah shrugged off her black jacket and raised her shirt slightly. Cosima winced at Sarah’s blood stained bandages that she had crudely put around her stomach to stop the bleeding. Luckily she had a buddy who was handy with medical stuff or else Sarah would have been a lot worse off. Sarah put back on her jacket. “Anyways, that’s why I need help getting rid of them. I dunno how to kill them. And as long as they’re alive, campers are still being killed.”  
  
Cosima was silent for a few moments and then snapped her fingers. “I know how to kill them. I have a book in one of my bases that will show us how to defeat them.”  
Sarah quirked up an eyebrow and smiled slightly. “Us?” She asked.  
  
Cosima looked startled. “But of course,” she said, sounding slightly surprised. “We’re doing this together.”  
  
Sarah chewed her lower lip. “Look, Cosima, that’s really nice of you to offer but I’m better off doing this alone. I just needed the info on how to kill them. That’s all.”  
  
Cosima waved a hand impatiently. Sarah noticed that Cosima tended to use lots of gestures when she was talking. “Yeah, you do this by yourself and you’ll end up dead. You gotta trust me, Sarah. I’m not exactly new to this game.”  
  
Sarah begrudgingly nodded. This hadn’t turned out like she had planned but she supposed some company wouldn’t do her much harm. Hopefully.  
  
“Partners?” Sarah said, extending a hand. Cosima grinned widely.  
  
“Partners,” she replied. She took Sarah’s hand and shook it.

  



End file.
